narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique
Sakura? From what Shizune said I gather Sakura can now also use this jutsu? Perhaps we should wait till she uses it.--Reliops (talk) 12:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :From what Shizune says I get that storing the chakra is the Byakugō no Jutsu... Seelentau 愛議 12:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh you guys Sakura haven't used this Technique yet so why don't we just wait and see if she uses it and then put it up here b/c even I can't believe what I'm saying but you can't just assume she can use this technique too b/c she uses the Yin Seal which I am so happy for her to master but just wait and see in order for you to put her up there. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Shizune says "A continuous amassing of chakra over three years, requiring extremely delicate chakra control...The 100 healings MARK that I couldn't even achieve!" Going by that, it means the mmark Sakura just made, is the mark to use Hyakugou no jutsu, as Shizune says it is the seal for that. Meaning she can most likely use Hyakugou, in theory. Personally I think that gives enough information that Sakura can most likely use Strength of a Hundred technique, and that we could put it in. But on the other hand, Kishi might make her use a brand new jutsu that is even better than Hyakugou, showing that she surpassed Tsunade. Tough decision. --Boshans (talk) 20:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said we should wait until she uses it. She just used the White Strength Seal not this technique yet. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Not trying to be a pain, but please read my other post, it is not White Strength seal, Byakugou, it is Hyakugou. DragonFlyScans mistranslated it. No where else in the manga it is called Byakugou, Shizune says Hyakugou. The raw scan of chapter 577 says Hyakugou also, not Byakugou. I just want to get it changed since everyone has been calling it the wrong jutsu, and it is confusing people who think Sakura used something else and not Strength of a Hundred Technique.--Boshans (talk) 20:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Byakugou---Hyakugou So, no one realizes that Byakugou was a mistranslation still? We should change the name of the jutsu to Hyakugou, because there is no such thing as Byakugou, it was a mistranslation. Hyakugou means Strength of a Hundred, Byakugou doesn't.--Boshans (talk) 20:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Dragonfly/fire or whoever did this scan mistranslated it, and it has stuck. Shizune in the latest chapter says Hyakugou no Jutsu, because that is the jutsu Tsunade used, and that Sakura just used, she formed the seal for it rather, didn't use it yet though.--Boshans (talk) 19:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :We use our own translations here and it's wrong what you're saying. Seelentau 愛議 20:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Different from Creation Rebirth I was just wondering how this jutsu is different from the Creation Rebirth jutsu that is said to be the parent jutsu. In one jutsu the markings just cover the face but for the other they cover the whole body. Nevertheless it looks like they still have the same healing effect. How exactly are they different? ShadowVillage999 (talk) 01:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ninja Art Don't we generally drop "Ninja Art" from articles?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 22:43, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Only when it's a prefix. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:46, May 6, 2016 (UTC) One's own power rises? In an English translation of this jutsu on another site, it's stated that https://narutobase.net/forums/showthread.php?t=689012 one's own power rises when this is being used. Shouldn't this be stated in the article? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:46, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Game Name In Storm 4 it's called "100 Healings Jutsu". https://youtu.be/h_3m42U4ZTQ?t=191 Littlegen (talk) 03:48, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :No, it's not. The English game name is the same one from the English anime, which is already listed. The actual game name is from Japanese, which is the same from the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 04:01, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::You say that, but the clip still calls it "100 Healings Jutsu", and the category is called "English games". So I am under the assumption it is taking the dub's interpretation. And if that is not the case (for reasons I honestly do not understand) it should be at least noted in trivia. Littlegen (talk) 04:20, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :::And "Hundred Healings" is already listed in English anime, which is what the English game uses. We don't list the same name over and over again for every media, we only list them if they're different, which in this case it's not. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, October 5, 2018 (UTC)